bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Quincy Fox
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = August 8, 2005 | last = | family = | alias = Xavier Stewart | birthname = Xavier Marcus Winters | born = | birthplace = , | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = | partner = | romances = | biofather = | biomother = | father = Marcus Kiriakis | mother = Chanel Winters | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Chase Stewart (2004–06) | stepmother = Erica Thorne (2015–16) Amara Grant (2016) | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | sons = | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Cyrus Kiriakis Frankie Rosewood | grandmothers = Whitney Forrester Faith Winters | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = | aunts = Katie Forrester | cousins = | relatives = }} Xavier Aaron Marcusovich Kiriakis (né Winters; formerly Stewart) is a fictional character from the original soap opera, Generations of Jericho. On August 8, 2005, Xavier is introduced as the toddler son of Chanel Winters, the former high school sweetheart of music mogul, Marcus Hamilton. At the time of his introduction, Xavier is believed to be the biological son of Chanel's husband, Chase Stewart. Marcus becomes very fond of Xavier much to Chase's dismay and his presence upsets Marcus's romance with Liberty Winters. After Chanel's murder in late 2006, Xavier leaves town with Chase on December 14, 2006. Xavier is re-introduced on October 15, 2008, living at a group home in when he reconnects with Marcus who has discovered that he is the boy's biological father -- however Marcus keeps the information to himself not wanting to tell him prematurely. Marcus obtains temporary custody of Xavier and invites the boy to live with him. In early 2009, after Marcus has set up a million dollar trust fund for Xavier, Chase and teams up with Xavier's scheming foster mother Colleen Hannigan to get his hands on the boy's money and trick Marcus into believing he is not Xavier's father after all. Chanel is revealed to be alive and exposes their scheme and Marcus wins custody of Xavier and finally reveals that they are father and son. Storylines 2005–06 2008– In October 2008, Xavier is living in foster care in Jericho City under the care of Colleen Hannigan, a bitter former singer who spends her days drinking and trying to find a husband. Xavier spends Fridays waiting outside a local restaurant believing his father will come for him. When a city inspector checks on Hannigan's treatment of the boys, Xavier takes advantage of the situation, takes a copy of his social security card and goes to the hall of records looking for information about his father. Xavier is disappointed to that his original birth certificate with his biological father's name is lost. On his way back to home, Xavier nearly gets hit by a car and is rescued by Marcus Hamilton -- a friend of his mom's and a young music mogul. Xavier's rescue goes viral leading to speculation that the known "playboy" Marcus is ready to settle down. Unbeknownst to Xavier, Marcus comes to the foster home and reveals that he is Xavier's biological father and presents a letter from Chanel and the boy's original birth certificate as proof. In exchange for a large donation to the group home, Marcus offers to have Xavier come and live with him and Xavier is ecstatic. References External links Category:Characters introduced in 2005 Category:2003 births Category:Kiriakis family